


Then

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: A little drabble based on the song Then by Brad Paisley





	Then

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who needs to escape with Dean today.

Dean stood at the edge of the vast, overgrown field, staring into the rapidly darkening sky, watching as the blue was kissed by rays of pink and gold light. He let his mind wander as he waited and, as always, it wandered right back to you.

I remember, trying not to stare, the night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn’t told you yet  
But I thought I loved you then

4 years ago

“Sammy, we’re losing him!”

Dean pushed himself faster, surging past Sam as the vampire lengthened his already considerable lead on the pair. “This son of a bitch is not getting away that easily,” he muttered, his breath ragged and short as he pushed himself impossibly harder.

But, just as he began to close the gap, he rounded the corner and saw a gorgeous woman standing at the end of the hallway, right where the vampire was headed. He paused for a second, stunned, before he lifted his arms and began to wave them, increasing his speed even more to get to her. “Hey! You! You got to get out of here! You’re in danger! Run!”

But, before the woman could move, the vamp grabbed her, pushing her in front of him to act as a shield against the machete-wielding hunters. Dean skidded to a stop in front of them as the vampire began to back away, the girl still in his arms. “You move, she dies, Winchester.”

It was that moment that Dean’s eyes connected with the woman’s for the first time. He expected to see fear staring back at him, but he was shocked to find that she didn’t look afraid. In fact, she was smiling.

But, she wasn’t through surprising him. Instead of screaming or begging for help, she winked at him for, only for the briefest of seconds, before she lifted her leg, plunging her heel into the vampire’s foot. As he staggered back, screaming in pain, she seamlessly lifted her dress, pulling out a machete she had strapped to her leg. Before Dean could even move, she’d swung the machete, sending the vamp’s head rolling down the corridor.

“Damn,” she muttered, turning to him with a smile, “now I have blood all over my new dress. How do you explain that one at the return counter?”

Dean stared wide-eyed for a second before returning her smile with a deep laugh. He didn’t know who this girl was, but he liked her. He liked her a lot.

And now you’re my whole life  
Now you’re my whole world  
I just can’t believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
Stronger than it’s ever been.  
We’ve come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

Dean’s reminiscing was interrupted by Sam’s sudden arrival. “Hey. You ready?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, taking a breath before turning to Sam with a grin. “More than ready. I was the one who wanted to do this years ago.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, well, Y/N had valid reasons for waiting with everything that’s been going on the past couple of years.”

“Something’s always going to be going on, Sammy. And, I may not know much about the future, but l do know that I don’t want to wait another day for this.”

“Okay,” Sam said with a soft smile. “Then, let’s get this show on the road.”

And I can just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I can just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can’t see is how I’m ever gonna love you more  
But I’ve said that before

Dean stood underneath the flowered arch at the end of the field, Sam beside him. He fiddled with his thumb nervously as Jody took her place standing next to him, holding a small stack of papers. The rest of their friends completed the formation by making a circle around them. 

As soon as they were set, soft music started playing, drawing everyone’s attention to the end of the walkway, where you had come into view, wearing a simple white dress.

The moment Dean saw you, it was like his world suddenly came into focus. Everything else drifted away, and all that remained was you, standing there in your wedding dress.

Seeing you, he knew this was right, that this was true. Everything that had happened, all the danger the two of you had faced and probably would continue to face, didn’t matter in this moment. All that was mattered was you, and the fact that he was lucky enough to spend the rest of his life by your side, loving you. Everything else could wait.

And now you’re my whole life

Now you’re my whole world

I just can’t believe the way I feel about you, girl

We’ll look back someday, at this moment that we’re in  
And I’ll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then


End file.
